


Networking

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [255]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sparrowsverse Asked for: Doctor Who. Martha meeting Sarah Jane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Networking

There was an app.  Martha stared at the blue symbol, nestled up cosily next to her twitter app, and tried to remember downloading it.

Licking her lips, she considered her options.  Around her, the cafe bustled, the expresso machine whistled.  Normal sounds, a normal day.

Her thumb drifted across the screen.  The app unfurled, and Martha smiled, her coffee going cold as she tapped through newsletter updates and photographs, until, in the last menu, she found the chat room.

_Hi.  Call me_. The message appeared, and a moment later, her call button started pulsing gently for her attention.

“Hello,” a clear, warm voice said at the other end.  “I’m Sarah Jane, Martha.  A pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“How did you…”  Martha shook her head.  “Never mind.”

The voice at the other end of the line laughed, clear like a bell.  “A super computer helps,” she admitted.  “I keep tabs on all of us.  Call it an old lady’s hobby.”

Martha had known there were others – Mickey had told her all about Rose, and there had been hints on the TARDIS.  She never thought of looking for them, though.  “All?”

“All,” Sarah Jane confirmed.  “And we’d like to meet you.  Tea?”


End file.
